Melting The Ice Queen
by tamich
Summary: Hotaru Imai only looks ahead. Albeit a reclusive existence in the Swedish Alps, she was finally moving forward with her career through the association of the leading technological manufacturing company in the 21st century. It was the start of a progressive career, but why is it that whenever she looked back, a kind familiar smile was calling her back?
1. Prologue: Confessions

**I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. THAT NOTE-WORTHY CLAIM CAN ONLY BE MADE BY THE GENIUS TACHIBANA HIGUCHI.**

**Prologue**

_January 15, 2017_

It seemed like the right thing to say at the time, the only thing left to say.

With the moon bleaching her skin paler than usual, the silk of her dress whipping against the contours of her body tantalizingly, and her eyes, unreadable and hazy like all the other times I've looked into them, that was the time.

Unguardedly, irrationally, and unceremoniously, I said to her, "I love you." It came out in a flood of emotion, and I poured it all out, leaving me panting, breathless.

She blinked once, and for a moment I saw a sliver of emotion cross her irises, but they were gone before I could read them. A long silence.

The skirt of her black dress billowed around her where she stood on the porch of her apartment building. I looked up to her from the sidewalk and more than ever, for a woman small for her age, the presence she commanded was eminent. Instead of the night consuming her in its shadows, the shadows of the night seemed to cower before her own icy darkness.

Her brows furrowed menacingly and my heart sank. It could only mean one thing.

"You really shouldn't," she said harshly. Just as quickly as it came, the antagonism dispelled from her countenance, and it smoothed out into a nonchalant expression. "It's been nice working with you. Good night." Before I could say anything else, she was gone inside the building, leaving me with nothing but sadness in my heart and the cold air to keep me company during the walk home.

* * *

**A/N:** I retrieved this story from an old FanFiction that I don't use anymore. It seemed such a shame to discontinue it because I really did enjoy the plot I've thought of for this story. So this is me trying to salvage Ruka and Hotaru's happily ever after in the spaces of my imagination. I began the Fic around 3 years ago, so I do apologize if the first few chapters don't seem so up to parr. I may consider editing it if my schedule allows it. As the story progresses - if you, hopefully, stick around to see it do so - you may notice a change in writing style. This would mark the transition from when I left off 3 years ago to where I am currently writing now, at the present day. I'd like to think I've improved rather than regressed and do hope you enjoy this story as much as I have writing it. Cheers! :)


	2. Chapter 1: Colleagues

**I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE**

**Chapter 1**

1 year and 6 months ago

_July 15, 2015_

"We're almost there, Mr. Nogi," the chauffer informed me, but I was hardly aware of him. Fields and fields of luscious greens distracted me, cattle grazing here and there, farmers tending sheep. As the limo passed by, the animals' heads shot up to look, shock and happiness crossing their eyes. _Stay calm_, I instructed. The cows mooed and the sheep bleated in consent.

"Is the cottage near the base of the mountain?" I asked, tearing my eyes from the view to lean back comfortably on the back seat.

"Very much so, Sir. You could say the Alps will be your closest neighbor during your stay."

I didn't know then that I would be seeking company as much as water itself. Well, not company in general, just the presence of this particular someone.

You see, what I've always wanted to do was become a vet, escape the city, and live in an isolated location with a few close friends. It was a quaint ideal, a modest life, the perfect life. Yes, I am hermit at heart, one of the many reasons I've stayed a bachelor.

The wooden cottage was soon visible, and I smiled. The Alps loomed behind it and pastures surrounded it, pastures filled with animals, animals, and more animals. The windows of the vehicle could no longer bar the sounds of their eagerness, and they approached the picket fence, which was the only obstacle left standing in their way to get to me.

"Are you doing that?" the chauffer asked, and his tone sounded worried.

"Involuntarily," I replied sheepishly, and quickly added, "But don't worry. They won't harm the car or try anything. They could just feel my presence, and they're excited, I guess."

"Can't say I'm surprised. The Liechti Research Labs hire a lot of Alices nowadays."

I smiled. "You're going to have to teach me how to pronounce that someday."

The limousine halted before the cottage, and Mr. chauffer pivoted on the driver seat so that I had a clear view of him. He was old, with a wrinkly face and greying hair. He grinned at me, and said, "Young master, I doubt I'd see you again 'til the day you need a ride back to the airport."

He got out of the car and opened my door for me. I stepped out to meet the sun's first rays, peeking over the horizon, and I noticed vaguely how tired I felt.

"What's your name?" I asked the man as politely as I could. He helped me carry the bags up to the front porch.

"Nino Baudraz, Sir," he said.

"You've been working here long?"

"Been serving the Liechti Labs for 9 years now," he said proudly. We reached the front door and he dropped my bags beside it. Reaching into his slacks, he pulled out keys and handed them to me. "This is where we part, Mr. Nogi. Don't worry too much about the Liechtis. They're all very nice people and all of their employees are well treated. They even have a daughter, and she's quite a beauty."

I returned his assuring smile with the best one I could muster. He turned and I watched as he got into the limo and pulled out of the lot. I watched him until the car was a small speck in the distance, and suddenly I felt utterly alone. This was what I wanted, but I was at a loss on how to go about it.

The sun had made its way past the line of the horizon, and I went in the cottage, remembering my sleepiness.

Nino had told me on the ride from the airport that someone would come pick me up to have lunch in the actual research base up in the mountain. So I had a few more hours to myself before the real work began.

The escort arrived a few hours later. When Nino told me that someone would pick me up, I most certainly did not think that that someone would pick me up on a helicopter. But there it was; white and big, and whipping my button up shirt and tie hard against my body. The words "Liechti Research Labs" were printed in silver across the side, where it suspended 20 feet above the ground.

"HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO GET UP THERE?" I bellowed as hard as I could, although I doubt the pilot heard me at all. Somehow, thankfully, seeing my distress, they sent a rope ladder down and it suspended in front of me. I started to climb, and when I finally pulled both my feet over the doorway and into the metal floor of the helicopter, I heaved a great sigh of relief.

I heard a man chuckle and looked up to find a dirty blonde-haired man probably in his mid-thirties, grinning.

"We could have parked the 'copter down on the field, actually." The man shrugged. "But where's the fun in that?" He clapped me on the back in a friendly gesture and when he laughed it rocked his whole body in trembles.

"What a warm welcome," I said sarcastically. I quickly sat on the available seat opposite his and clapped the seatbelt shut. Only then did I sigh with ease.

"I hope your work with animals doesn't require much physical activity, or else I feel bad for the poor creatures," he joked playfully, his voice thick with an accent. He held out his hand and I shook it. "Ernst Wyss."

"Ruka Nogi. And no, not particularly."

"Good to hear, Nogi." He had a large built, very muscular and intimidating. He had broad shoulders, stubble on his face and glasses that looked out of place, perched on the bridge of his nose.

"So, uh, Ernst. Where exactly are the research labs?"

"Alps. On the east side of this mountain." He pointed to the looming mass of earth before us. "It's quite classy actually. Painted white and silver, so you wouldn't spot it at first glance. Boss likes it that way; not much intruders and press."

"Not that it stopped the Labs from acquiring credibility," I commented. Flavier Liechti has been featured in every tech magazine and paper there is in the entire world. To say that he was good at what he did was an understatement. He and his team bested everyone else when it came to producing the best technology and most mind-blowing discoveries in the 21st century.

"True." He laughed. We chatted for a few minutes, and he told me more about the Liechti's and the people I'd be encountering. ". . .and then there's Annaliese." He sighed theatrically then chuckled.

"I'm assuming she's the daughter."

"Yup, she's the daughter."

"Really THAT pretty, huh?"

"Don't go falling for her." He chucked again.

I blushed. "I won't," I mumbled.

"My friend, you and I, we are very lucky people," Ernst laid his big, calloused hand on my shoulder and pointed. There on the side of the mountain, surrounded by a vast whiteness, stood the building.

It was more menacing than I imagined, tall, proud, and arrogant where it covered the sky with its pale walls and silver lining. Guards patrolled the lot everywhere I looked, and as the helicopter descended onto the helipad, I noticed a small team of men in lab coats waiting for us near the door that led to the roof.

"Ready?" Ernst asked me. I nodded.

The helicopter landed and we stepped out to be greeted by the people in coats. They each shook my hand, welcoming me to the Liechti team. The last to greet me was an old man with large, aged eyes. He had a friendly smile and his grasp on my hand was soft and welcoming. "Good afternoon, Mr. Nogi," he greeted.

"Good afternoon to you too," I replied, returning his contagious smile.

Beside me, Ernst laughed. "You might wanna add a 'sir' in there somewhere." I looked at him questioningly.

When I looked back, the man whom I've just shook hands with was also smiling, clearly entertained. "I should introduce myself first," he said. "Mr. Nogi, I am Flavier Liechti."

My jaw dropped. I've seen pictures and videos, but I did not expect the famous Swiss billionaire to be quite so elderly. I noted that his skin was loose with age around the hand that had held my own. "Oh…"

Ernst laughed harder.

"Sir," I said, recovering myself, smiling in amusement as well. "I had no idea I'd meet you so soon."

He shrugged. "I hope you understand how important your role is for this research."

"Yes, of course, Sir."

"Let's discuss it while walking. I'm sure you want to see what sort of work we do around here." He beckoned me to follow him and the whole group did as I did, tailing the boss like a bunch of minions. "Now, Ruka-" he paused, raising a brow. "May I call you Ruka?"

"If you prefer that, Sir."

"Alright. Ruka, the reason I hired you, most obviously, is because of your ability. Your Alice."

"I've done my research. Your company deals with animal research and studies. Quite frankly, I didn't like the thought." My brows furrowed involuntarily, and I smoothed them out before Mr. Liechti could notice. "I only signed on when I was assured that you don't mistreat the animals in any cruel tests. But you seem to manage well without a. . .animal whisperer, I guess."

Mr. Liechti chuckled. "Ruka, you're more than just an animal whisperer. I've read your profile. Apparently even in the Alice community your Alice is quite recognized, am I right?"

I felt my cheeks burn, and didn't know what to say.

"What a modest little Alice we got here. That's a first." I looked back to see Ernst grinning down at me. His height is seriously intimidating. He excused himself from the party, explaining to Mr. Liechti that he had some errands to run. He said goodbye to me before leaving.

"Anyway," Mr. Liechti said. "Yes, you're quite right. We didn't see the need until recently. We've found that. . .a most valuable part of our research is being compromised and we need your special abilities to smooth out this little crease of ours."

We were walking along a well-lighted corridor that looked very modern with its metal paneling and ostentatious art hanging here and there. What was most interesting was that on either side of the corridor, the occasional window appeared, each with its unique view. It wasn't a window, exactly. More of a portal. On the other side, experiments were being held, men in lab coats writing on their clip boards, taking note of the data, or doing the actual researching.

"Ruka," Mr. Liechti called out, snapping me out of my reverie. "Have you ever heard of the Ibex?"

I shook my head. "I'm sorry, I'm not familiar."

He waved away my lack of knowledge. "The Ibex, you could say, is the animal of the Swiss Alps. They are excellent mountain climbers, beautiful creatures with horns fashioned to a curve. Most splendid, really. It has inspired several of our designs. They're everywhere here in the mountains, and we've never really paid any particular interest in them. Until, of course, now."

Suddenly the floor shook and there was a rumbling sound. Everyone looked to their left to find that one of the glass windows was stained black with soot. On the other side, black clouds swirled in threatening vapors. We couldn't see anything in the room behind it.

"My God," one of the scientists in our party said. "What was that?"

"Probably Henri. He always manages to blow up experiments," Mr. Liechti said. He sounded irritated.

A palm appeared on the glass. The scientists gasped. Soon a face followed the hand, also black with soot. The man owning the face looked surprised to see a group of his superiors crowding around his lab window. His brown hair was all over the place, looking like that of a cartoon mad scientist's. He smiled apologetically.

"Yup, it's just Henri," Mr. Liechti said. "Leave him." He waved his hand for the group to keep going and they did as their boss commanded. "As I was saying, Ruka. There is this particular Ibex that I'm interested in. If it really is an Ibex. We couldn't tell. It resembled the Ibex but was completely unlike anything I've ever seen before. Silver horns, golden fur, ran with the grace of a gazelle and the swiftness of a cheetah…" He had started to take on a wandering tone. He cleared his throat when he realized he was rambling.

"You want me to catch it," I concluded.

"Catch it?" he asked, surprised. "How do you know?"

"Your description implied it was fast enough to run away from you. And you think I can lure it out."

"Not exactly," he said. "We know where we could find it. It comes to a stream along the mountainside every day. It stays there and just as we net him, or tranquilize him, or something, he runs. And runs. And when he runs, all hope is lost. There's no way we dare shoot the creature." He gives me an apologetic smile when he sees the disapproval on my face. Mr. Liechti clears his throat and continues, "But he comes back every day to that same stream, tantalizing us. The cocky creature."

"He? You know it's a boy?"

"We've christened it with the name Willy. Willy the wily Ibex," he smiled. Then a sudden flash of alarm crossed his face. "Why do you ask if he's a boy? Your Alice doesn't only work on female animals, does it?"

I chuckled. "It works for all genders, don't worry, Sir."

"Very well, that's good," He said relieved. "So I'm assuming you're on board this assignment?"

I didn't get to answer. I was surveying the surrounding windows when my eyes stilled at a particularly interesting scene inside a lab room. Three researchers were crowding around a round pool on the floor of the room. They were all tapping away on their clipboards and didn't take notice of our party. That wasn't what caught my attention though, because a second later - this is going to make me sound crazy - but a second later, a mermaid popped out of the pool! A mermaid! It wore a tight-fitting rash guard and several blinking devices were strapped to its arms, but from the waist below was nothing but a sleek, blue, wriggling tail.

"An actual mermaid!" I said out loud. "How is it possible? Is this the power of another Alice?"

Mr. Liechti stopped to look, and he whipped his head back and laughed. Everyone from our party looked amused as well.

I noticed why when the merlady eased herself out of the pool and the team of researchers helped her out of her tail. Her tail was made out of some silicone material and beneath it she was wearing a sort of tight fitted leggings. Only when the tail was off did my eyes take in the rest of her.

"Yes, she is actually," Mr. Liechti said. "Although not that of the anamorphic type."

Short, dark hair, big, round, purple eyes, and skin paler than any human's. The surprising part was I knew her.

If anyone ever asked me who I thought I would never see again or keep in contact with for the rest of my life, I would answer that it would be this girl standing before me. And here she is. She hasn't changed one bit, still the sight for sore eyes.

Then she looked at me, and I knew she was thinking the same thing I was. That here the two most unlikely people in the world to meet ever again, were looking into each other's eyes. Her mouth parted slightly in surprise, and she mouthed two words.

I wasn't any expert in lip-reading, yet I didn't need to hear her to know what she said. It was my name. "Ruka Nogi." Then her face hardened to its original cold beauty and she went on her way, turning away from me to talk to one of her colleagues as if she didn't recognize me.

I rolled my eyes. I had to hand it to her. Kudos to Hotaru Imai for not changing one bit.

* * *

**A/N:** I Apologize for the late update. I've been quite busy with schoolwork lately. My majors are a pain huhu. Rest assured, I'll be quicker about the updates! Thoughts? Comments? Suggestions? Please feel free to drop a review my way. :)


	3. Chapter 2: Beauty

**I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE**

**Chapter 2**

_July 19, 2015_

Summer in Switzerland was a pleasant time for doing. . .well, pretty much anything.

When I had finally slept off my fatigue, I woke up to the scent of wilderness and grass. It was a satisfying smell that I could get used to. Getting up and going outside, I was met with a chorus of morning greetings from my friends, the sheep, the cows, and the horses. I chuckled, remembering the times back in the Academy when I had to sneak into the barn to be at home. Now, the very air hung with the animals' presence.

I went to work. Aside from Willy the wily Ibex, my occupation also included managing the animals. _Science drew patterns from nature, _Mr. Liechti had explained during a long afternoon tea session over the weekend. He built the Labs to be surrounded with inspiration on all sides. He believed that in observing plants, animals, and their interactions with one another, a new innovative idea will sprout. And, though I loathe to admit it, they came in handy when food ran all, the closest town from here actually isn't so close. Nevertheless it was work I enjoyed in a landscape that left me breathless.

I was told that summer also brought frequent rainfall around here, so the lands are kept moist, and run with greens even under the heat of day. Needless to say, I was falling in love with Switzerland.

And just when I thought no other beauty could compare, I received a visit.

She arrived on helicopter, which was just as eye-popping the second time around. Seriously, it's as if people in the Labs have never heard the words 'land transportation'. The silver copter landed on the huge field of grass beside the cottage where the cows usually grazed. They mooed at the flying intruder but quickly went out of the way. I was too far to see who had climbed off, but apparently that person was staying long, because a few minutes later, the vehicle's rotors once again sped up and the unconventional transport climbed to the sky, soon out of view.

I approached when I saw her walking towards me, surprisingly stable even as her high stilettos hit the lumpy earth. When we were standing face-to-face, she greeted me with a warm smile. And yes, I had to agree; because I knew right away that this must be the woman everyone had been talking about. She was most definitely as gorgeous as everyone says she is.

She wasn't your Barbie doll beauty. On the contrary, she was a brunette, had light golden-hazel eyes, and slightly tanned skin that must have been propaganda for fresh and alluring in these parts of the world. Surely, other women wanted her skin. They practically glowed with the shimmer of sunlight. She looked real, like a girl who knew how to enjoy herself, played under the sun, and had life easy. Or maybe her real appeal lied in the way she carried herself; perfectly tailored, blue jeans that hugged her long, slender legs, a fresh, sleeveless, floral top, and her long hair slicked back in a pony. That first time I met her, I was under the impression that she knew she was beautiful, and so people thought so to. And to be honest, I wasn't mistaken.

All of a sudden, I felt conscious of the fact that I was only wearing a casual, white tee probably already soaked with sweat from a few hours of work.

"Hello," she said, in surprisingly fluent English, no tinge of German, French, Italian or whatever other languages these multi-cultural Swiss people spoke. "I'm Annaliese Liechti." She held out her hand, and I shook it.

"I'm Ruka," I said, surprised at how nervous I felt.

"I know," she said, smiling brilliantly. She looked back and I saw that a man wearing a business suit and dark shades –which must've felt uncomfortable during summer- had followed her out of the helicopter, carrying a gift basket. "Hurry, Yusev. I want to get back before nightfall."

"Yes, ma'am," Yusev replied, wiping his sweaty brow.

"Chocolates," Annaliese said, turning back to me. "Papa insisted that I bring you some as a welcome present. Although in time, you'd probably come to get sick of the Swiss chocolates." She laughed a bit, her perfectly full, pink lips, drawing my attention. I snapped out of it when she said, "So, Mr. Nogi, will you invite me inside or would you prefer to sweat while talking?"

"Right," I said, turning beet red. "Right, this way."

I led Annaliese and Yusev into my humble home, up the porch and into the modest living room. I held the door open for the lady, her heels clacking on the wooden boards and her perfume playing tricks on my senses. As she passed, I noticed that we were about the same height. If you exclude her added inches, she would probably reach just above my eyes, which was still considerably tall.

"Yusev, put the gift on the kitchen counter won't you?" she ordered, "And Mr. Nogi, juice please?" she asked charmingly. Already she had seated herself on the living room sofa, feeling right at home.

As I prepared her juice, I wondered if anyone had ever refused her before.

"Here you go," I said, placing two glasses of lemonade on the table.

"Thank you," she said politely, picking up her share and sipping in a very posh manner and smiling delicately in satisfaction. She took another sip. Yusev, on the other hand, took his glass with not much of a word before excusing himself from his mistress, saying he would wait stay outside. "So," she said, and laid her glass back down. "Down to business."

I nodded, giving her a small smile.

"You don't say much, do you?" she asked, laughing prettily.

I blushed. "Not usually when I'm flustered." I looked around frantically trying to think of something to cover it up when I realized what I'd just said. "Wait-I didn't mean-It's more of-"

"I make you flustered?" she chuckled again, smiling still, and the way she was looking at me was a bit too coy. My gut instinct told me that she was used to flirting. Still it had its effect on me. I blushed deeper.

I cleared my throat. "So, what was it that you came here for?" I asked, trying to salvage my dignity.

Her smile widened almost wickedly. "Changing the topic so soon," she commented but answered the question anyway, "Not on my own accord, sadly. I was on my way out to town so Papa insisted that I send you a message. Between you and me, I might even think he's trying to set me up." Her tone hinted that she didn't mind the notion in the least.

"Message?" I asked, rolling my eyes internally at the fact that these people took the helicopter just to go to town. But then again, she did live on a mountain.

"He says to wake up early tomorrow. Apparently, your mission with the Ibex will start at 8:00. He also says that you should wear something you're comfortable with. The hike up the mountain does get strenuous."

"We're hiking up the mountain?"

She rolled her eyes. "It's been this way since that thing was discovered. My ever so paranoid father believes the helicopter will frighten it away."

"He," I corrected.

"He," she conceded, flashing an amused grin.

"That's it?" I asked.

"That's it," she said, then picked up her juice and sipped again. "But don't be in such a rush to get rid of me, I insist on finishing my drink." She raised the glass in cheers and proceeded to the task.

I smiled at her candor. "You must know that they warned me about you," I said feeling a bit giddy.

"Warned?" she said, laughing. "Am I a vicious animal on the loose?"

"More of a cunning sylph, if the rumors hold true," Our eyes met and she raised a slender brow.

"Touché," she said. "Not so shy after all, I see."

I shrugged. "Couldn't let you embarrass me," I said, grinning friskily. "I'm still a man after all."

"Yes, you are," she said. "But had you been a woman I think they still would have warned you. I've been known for far more infamous antics." She laughed at my dumbstruck expression. "I'm kidding."

"Right."

She smiled, enjoying another sip before proceeding. "Tell me about your Alice. Animal Pheromone? What does that mean exactly?"

"It means I can make animals do as I want," I summarized.

"Hence the Ibex."

"Pretty much."

"You know, we have another Alice in the Labs around your age as well. You might now her." But the glint in her eye told me that she already knew that I knew her.

"You mean Hotaru."

"Yes, Imai. She's an introvert, isn't she?" A thought struck me that Annaliese might've been a hater.

"I guess you could say she's always preferred working alone," I said, looking away from her honey eyes. This talk about Hotaru was making me uncomfortable. Not that she and I were in any way close. Even back in the Academy she was civil if not uncaringly ignoring me. Still, I held a sense of loyalty to my fellow Alice.

"Were you two friends? Back at your old school?" she probed, as if reading my mind.

I looked back at her and smiled politely. "Your lemonade's finished," I commented, pointing.

She looked at the glass at her hands, as if noticing it for the first time. It was still filled a quarter of the way through but I suppose she took the sign that I didn't want to continue with the topic. She gave me a friendly smile before placing the glass on top of the coffee table, the ice clacking inside. "Such a rush to get me out," she noted drily, standing up from her seat. "Very well, I'll see you tomorrow."

I stood up as well, leading her to the front door. "You're coming?"

"Of course! I wouldn't miss seeing the pheromones in action." She winked at me before passing through the doorway. When Yusev joined her on the porch, she turned around to give me one last smile. "Auf Wiedersehen, Ruka," she said and placed a kiss on my cheek. "Einen guten Tag haben."

With that she was gone. I closed the door behind her and sighed. Suddenly I didn't feel like going back outside to work, as if she took all the energy away from me.

Ms. Annaliese Liechti, what a character you are.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm at a standstill... These chapters are the ones I've written all those years ago, but I'm currently having some trouble figuring out where to go next with this story. Oh no oh no gotta get rid of this predicament. lol

Do drop a review my way. Your suggestions are most welcome!


	4. Chapter 3: Willy

**I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE.**

**Chapter 3**

_July 20, 2015_

At 7:45 on the dot, Ernst had once again come to pick me up on the same helicopter as the last time. I was getting used to this kind of transportation as a constant presence around the Labs.

"Guten Morgen," Ernst greeted when I got into the cabin of the vehicle, cheery as usual.

"You coming as well?" I asked, wiping the sleep off my eyes.

"Yes, my friend. In case no one has told you, part of my job is being head of the animal research part of the Labs. I oversee all management and experiments done to the fellas. I guess you can say that's why I'm always your chaperone. Technically, I'm kind of your boss." He grinned smugly at me.

"Well, boss, you were right about one thing," I said, patting his shoulder, yawning.

"What's that?" he asked.

"I met Ms. Liechti yesterday," I said, which was pretty self-explanatory.

"Oooh," he said, shaking his head. "Your heart still in one piece?"

"Is she always like that?"

"Like what?"

I thought about it, not wanting to say something offensive about the daughter of the person who owns the company I work for. ". . .coquettish. And strong. Well, not really strong, more of. . ."

"Commanding," Ernst suggested, laughing. "And yes, she's always been like that. I've worked for Mr. Liechti for ten years now, and even when she was just eleven, Annaliese has always talked like she owned the world."

"That's not exactly a good thing," I said.

Ernst shrugged. "That all depends on how you look at it. Annaliese's mom died in childbirth. She grew up in more of a workplace rather than a house, where she was the daughter of a millionaire and the boss of everyone around. Needless to say, she lived in a world where she was constantly praised. Friends were scarce to begin with, and the ones that she did come by, she hardly trusted. She's independent, strong, tough, and harsh when she has to be, but really, she's just as vulnerable inside."

"You seem to know her well."

He smiled weakly. "I've always been sympathetic for her."

"She probably wouldn't like someone being sorry for her." I laughed.

Ernst laughed as well. "True that, my friend."

A few moments later, the helicopter landed on a wide clearing on the mountain, 4 miles from the actual location of the Ibex. A whole crew from the Labs was assembled on the clearing; several biologists, researchers, and guards. Ernst and I got out of the copter and we watched it fly away. I sighed. So we're really going to trek up.

"Here he is. The boy who will make my dreams come true!" Mr. Liechti walked up to Ernst and I, his daughter, Annaliese following close behind.

"Papa, you make it sound so wrong," she said, though her gaze wasn't directed to her father. She glanced at Ernst for a fleeting moment, her expression untraceable, before locking eyes with me, that flirtatious smile of hers playing on her pink lips.

"I won't let you down, sir," I said to Mr. Liechti.

"Papa," Annaliese interrupted, "I'd like to be the one to show Ruka if it's okay with you." She elbowed Ernst aside, laying her hand on my arm suggestively, her lips still with that same playful smile.

Ernst chuckled. "You'll frighten the new kid away," he said.

"You can't have him all to yourself, Wyss." Annaliese looped her arm around mine, locking us together. She didn't pay Ernst a single glance, eyes dead set on me. It was scary, to be honest. I felt almost like prey.

"You two never seem to stop bickering," Mr. Liechti said with a cheerful smile. He was evidently excited. "Very well, dear. Familiarize Ruka with the scenario. Ernst, walk with me, won't you?"

"Sure thing, boss," Ernst said. He gave me a friendly smile and a mocking curtsy for Annaliese before he left with Mr. Liechti.

"He's always so condescending," Annaliese grumbled. She released her grip on my arm and opted to walk in front of me instead. "Hurry up, we're leaving in twenty minutes, and you have to see the pictures. They're absolutely beautiful," she enthused.

I picked up my pace. We were heading for one of the white tents set up in the clearing.

"Well he is our senior," I commented to her first statement.

"You're my senior," she said, waving my reason away, "I don't hear you talking to me like I'm a child."

I chuckled. "But I'm only a year older than you. Ernst is what? Thirteen years age gap?"

"Twelve!" she said. I was starting to wonder why she was getting so touchy. . .that time of the month, probably.

A rectangular, open tent was stationed to our right side; a table and a bunch of foldable chairs were set up. About four people were seated on them, chatting mildly with mugs in their hands. I saw that there were also biscuits and finger food in Tupperwares on top of the table. They acknowledged our presence when we passed by nodding our way. On our left side, however, there was an enclosed, white, rectangular tent. This was where directed me into, pulling the flap aside. Thin wires hung from the air; big, x-ray sized pictures clipped to them here and there. They were pictures of Willy, the stream, the mountainside, hoof marks left on the ground, anything that was related to the case. I saw why the creature fascinated Mr. Liechti so much. He was gold and silver, even without knowing the things he could possibly do and the things we could learn from him, I knew what he looked like to a person like Flavier. He looked like profit. Profit on four legs.

"Imai? I didn't know you were coming," Annaliese said.

I looked around the tent, shocked. True enough, there was Hotaru, looking intently at one picture of Willy mid-leap to a boulder a few feet above him. She turned at the sound of her name, met my eyes for a brief moment, and addressed Annaliese, ignoring me like before.

"I have an interest for this one," she said nonchalantly. "I'm surprised you came. I didn't think you had proper clothes for the occasion." She scanned Annaliese, head-to-toe, something, I'm sure, the gorgeous brunette did not receive every day. "It must be hard parting with your heels, but I suppose it's a good decision. Wouldn't want you tripping down the mountain, would we?" Hotaru smirked.

Annaliese kept a smooth face, but I could see from the way she balled her hands into fists that she did not take the insult lightly. "I managed to whip something up," she said airily. "I didn't want to miss the show. Ruka's Alice interests me."

Both pairs of eyes stared at me; Hotaru's unique purple ones, seemingly noticing me for the first time, and Annaliese's honey ones filled with its all too natural coquettish glamor.

"It's really not that special," I mumbled, blushing. My eyes were trained on Hotaru's. It's been so long since that last time I've been in the same room as her - or tent, rather.

"He's being modest," she said, her smirk deepening evilly. "Ruka's Alice in action is really a sight to see." I shuddered inwardly at the memory of all my Elementary humiliations courtesy of the Ice Queen herself.

When I looked at Annaliese I could tell she didn't like the fact that Hotaru and I had some inside joke she didn't know of. Her lips were drawn into a straight line. "Whatever. I'll judge for myself soon enough." She shrugged, placing a hand on my arm. "Have you seen enough of the pictures, Ruka? We should probably go have a snack first. Papa will want to leave soon."

When Hotaru heard this, she went back to looking at the picture of the Ibex, uncaring about what I decided to do.

"Actually," I started. I saw a flash or warning flit through Annaliese's eyes, as if telling me not to dare refuse her. But it was gone in an instant so I went on with what I was going to say anyways. "If it's okay, I'd like to check out the pictures some more. But please, go have your snack. I wouldn't want you to feel light or hungry on the climb up."

Out of the corner of my eye, I thought I saw Hotaru smile an amused, little grin.

Annaliese's smile was still pleasant, more persuasive even. "Sure?" she prompted, and I felt bad for having to say no.

"I'll catch up with you as soon as I'm done."

"Alright," she said cheerily. Without warning, for the second time in two days, she leans in and pecks me on the cheek. She gazes at me warmly, unspoken promises and secrets captivating me to their depths. "As soon as you're done."

"Baka Anna," Hotaru mutters the moment she's gone. I chuckled and she instantly turns on me with her frosty glare. "Look at you! Falling for her charms like a common boy." She shakes her head in annoyance.

"How long has it been?" I said, choosing to ignore her statement. I walked closer to her so that we were only a few feet apart. Hotaru Imai. Still the same short-cropped hairstyle, intimidating stare, and confident posture. I noticed that she had taken to coloring her lips a slight tinge of pink, something that although was a small gesture, topped her look with maturity. "When I last saw you, you were a calculating, completely un-warm, workaholic teen. Now that I see you again, you're still a calculating, completely un-warm, workaholic twenty-two year old."

Her brows furrowed dangerously and I chuckled. "When I last saw you, you were in love with your best friend and his girlfriend. Now that I see you again, you're in Switzerland. Escaping their happiness, I presume?" she joked. Or at least I think it was a joke.

"Natsume and Mikan are perfect for each other," I said, shifting my gaze to a picture of Willy, not wanting to meet Hotaru's knowing eyes.

"They are," she agreed softly. I sent her a surreptitious glance in time to catch her small smile before it disappeared.

"Do you still talk to her often?" I ask. The mood had somehow turned a little more solemn and the air a little more chilly although I'm sure the sun was heading higher in the sky outside.

"She tries," she said. "She sends me the occasional bleating letter going on about how I never return her last one."

_How typical. _"I try as well with Natsume," I confessed. "He doesn't let me do so often." I tried to smile but it only comes out as a grimace. "He's very self-sacrificing in that way. He doesn't think I can handle seeing them together."

"Baka," Hotaru snapped pointedly, so much that I looked up in surprise at the change in her tone. Her face is a mask of detachment, but her words are as sharp as knives. "You're even more stupid than Anna if you think that's the reason. He's avoiding you because he's selfless. Selfless for himself and selfish for Mikan at the same time. He doesn't think he deserves to have you both and he doesn't want her to have to pity seeing you around. That's the truth of it, plain and simple. They're happy with each other and you disrupt that happiness. It's fine for you to come hiding out here, but don't hide behind _my _skirts for that matter. I don't want any part of it."

"I wasn't planning to," my voice comes out surprisingly calm even as my insides twist with the force of her words. _She does this all the time, even to Mikan, _I tried to tell myself. "You're the last person I expected to see, and frankly, the last person I would go to hide behind." I don't know where the words come from, but they held as much truth as any thought that has ever crossed my mind. _She doesn't want people around her, so I shouldn't want to be around her_.

I don't know where my retaliation had come from. She looked genuinely shocked at my response and I felt a stab of guilt when she lowered her eyes in a sign of embarrassment. It felt all too much like bullying instead of a victory.

"Rukaaaaaaaaa!" both of us jumped at the sound of Mr. Liechti's voice. He pulled the flap of the tent open, a ridiculously big smile on his aged and wrinkled face, a young boy trapped in an old man's body. He was literally bubbling with excitement, rocking back and forth on the soles of his feet with a manic glint flashing through his honey-coloured eyes. He hardly paid Hotaru any attention, charging straight towards me and laying both his hands on either side of my shoulders. "We're going!" he exclaimed.

The seven of us set out – me, Mr. Liechti, Hotaru, and four men with loaded weapons. Although I had tried to persuade Mr. Liechti from bringing them, he insisted that it was only necessary precaution. Annaliese and Ernst he ordered to go on first along with the people who carried the cage and equipment. "I know my daughter," Mr. Liechti had said. "Climbing is not one of her fortes. It's best she went ahead lest she be left behind."

I wish I could tell you that climbing the Swiss Alps under the glorious summer sun was such a tourist moment, but really, it was one of the most tiring experiences of my life. The mountain was steep, the travel, long, and the company. . .well, I'd rather not be there to hear Mr. Liechti gush about what a leap it would be for the Labs when they acquire the Ibex.

I found comfort in hearing and seeing the animals. Their heads popped up here and there, curiosity and excitement clear in their eyes. Furry miniature sized squirrels, an assortment of coloured birds, and my new found love: MARMOTS. They look like you could stuff them inside your front shirt pocket and they'd just sit there and cuddle into you. None of them felt confident enough to approach however, so I contented myself with admiring from a distance.

About an hour after we had started our trek, we decided to take a five-minute break. I was about to drink water from my jug when I noticed Hotaru at the back of the bunch, sitting on a rock with her head on her knees.

I was suddenly worried. She would never show weakness unless she was really in pain. I rushed over quickly to where she was. "Hotaru!"

She didn't reply until I crouched down beside her and laid my hand on her shoulder. Her head shot up and her stare was cold. "I'm tired," she spat out grumpily, breathing through her small pink lips.

I almost laughed with relief – all worry, anger, resentment, or hurt I might have felt evaporating in that single liberating moment. As a matter of fact, I released the breath I didn't realize I was holding. "Maybe you shouldn't have come," I said, smiling.

Her head dropped down on her knees again and when she spoke her voice was muffled. "Don't underestimate me. I just need a break."

I handed her my jug. "Here, water."

She tilted her head sideways and peeped at me from the parting of her hair. She sighed, blinking twice before she propped herself up again and took the jug from me and drinking compliantly. When she finished, I straightened up and offered her my hand.

I even smiled encouragingly, trying to say 'hey, it's okay to take help once in a while'. And I guess I shouldn't have expected another response, so it wasn't much of a surprise when she looked at my hand, frowned, and swatted it forcefully aside with a nonchalant expression on her pretty face. As if she wasn't, just a while ago, panting with exhaustion, she stood up, dusted her jeans and walked away without saying thank you. Even after helping her out she still refused my presence or at least say sorry. Grudgingly, I've come to understand this as a permanent flaw in Hotaru's personality. Well, at least I knew she was hale and hearty.

We started out again, our pace much faster than it was a few moments ago. I led the team. Although Mr. Liechti was enthusiastic and cheery all throughout, his limbs seem to think otherwise. For a man his age, I had to applaud him. The four security men surrounded Mr. Liechti on four corners. And then there was Hotaru. I kept looking back just to check if she was still with us. She might have brushed off my concern earlier, but I knew that she was just hiding her tiredness.

Another half hour later, and I hear her. Her strong commanding presence was prowling in the grove of trees, unseen by our party. But I feel her presence, and I can't help the smile on my lips. "Hello, my friend," I say both out loud and in my mind.

"What was that, Ruka?" Mr. Liechti said from a few paces behind me, visibly tired.

I did't get to reply because at the sound of his voice she was suddenly made aware of the presence of other people with me. Her attraction made her come, but she didn't expect me to be surrounded among others. _They're safe_, I say.

I stopped. I felt her approaching.

A few moments later, there she was, standing on her back legs. An incredibly beautiful, furry, brown bear.

My heart beat faster and for a moment, she and I, me and her, we were in our own world filled with hillsides and rivers flowing with FISH, FISH, FISH. I snapped out from the world she brought me to at the sound of guns being cocked. I looked back and saw all four guards, their guns aimed at Precious. (Yes, I've decided to name her)

"NOOO!" I say instinctively and look back at Precious to see her roar at the men, teeth bared, eyes feral. I lunge for her, and capture her in my arms, and plead with her to please calm down. She consents, hugging me back, and before I know it we are on the floor, and I'm laughing and she's literally giving me a bear hug. "Good, girl. Good, girl…"

When we straighten ourselves up, me sitting on her back, her on all fours like a short oversized horse, I suddenly realize we have company, and I turn back, flushed, to see 5 identical faces, stunned into disbelief.

It was Hotaru who broke the spell. She walks up to us, shoving the men aside. When she's standing before me, I could feel Precious' feminine side being possessive. Hotaru looks at me almost enviously, blushes a bit, and then averts her gaze to her shoes. As if deciding in her mind that she wouldn't push through with what she was supposed to do, she starts to turn back to the direction she came.

Knowing full well what the matter was about, I stop her by saying, "Hotaru, would you want a ride on Precious?" Precious grunts in protest, and I can feel the sound reverberate around her body through the legs I have strapped on her.

Instantly Hotaru is back in front of us, arms raised up like a child expecting to be carried, her face expressionless, as if this were my obligation and not an offer. I roll my eyes and lift her up so that she's seated in front of me, her raven hair brushing the tip of my nose.

"Hold on to her," I said.

"Where?" she said.

And I reach past her to indicate the spot in Precious' back where her shoulder blades met. She does as I instruct, placing her small, pallid hands beside mine. I look at her. Her eyes were focused in determination, and I'm pretty sure it's her first time to travel via bear. The smell of the forest was strong and earthy, but sitting beside Hotaru, I was overwhelmed by her ineffable scent. I blinked and realized I had been blushing furiously. I quickly draw myself back, sitting quietly behind her, not daring to touch her. I wasn't going to do anything that might make it uncomfortable for her, not when she's just admitted to some physical weakness by taking me up on my offer.

We start to travel again. _When was the last time I was this close to her?_ I asked myself. Come to think of it, NEVER.

We travel the rest of the way in silence but I was constantly haunted by her presence in front of me. I felt the urge to sniff her, just to catch what that smell really was. But I didn't. I felt the urge to call out her name, just to start a conversation. But I didn't. Most of all I felt the urge to make her lean back against me, just to make her be more comfortable and rest for a while. But of course, I didn't do that.

So I just stare. And think of the undo-able.

When we finally arrive in the site of the stream, the rest of the team was ready. A big, metal cage was propped up in an area, the cage doors already open. Opposite it, I saw Annaliese sitting beside Ernst on a crate-looking thing. They were talking in low voices and she was sitting a teeny tiny bit too near him.

Hotaru followed my gaze. "She can't control herself, it seems," she commented. Internally I was jumping for joy that she actually talked to me.

I shrugged. "Each person has his or her form of fun."

"You're not jealous?" she asked.

"She's beautiful, but here's nothing going on between us."

"You seem to enjoy her company well enough."

"Well, she's not complaining," I cursed myself for sounding so pathetic and whiny about it. "It's nice to talk to somoene familiar around here."

"A while ago, what I said…"

"Are you going to apologize for the first time in your life now?" My laugh came out loud and mocking, something I hadn't intended at all.

Her whole body visibly stiffened and she didn't reply. _Great, you just ruined your one opportunity to actually befriend her after 12 years_.

I help her off Precious, and draw a little away from the rest of them to say goodbye to Precious. The bear promises to come back to give me a lift back, and I hug her again, trying to express my gratitude in the small gesture.

When I came back to the site, everyone was quiet. And I meant eerily quiet.

"What's going -"

"SHHH!"

But they don't have to tell me. My eyes were drawn to him like a thief is reeled to diamonds. Willy was standing beside the stream, head bent, drinking peacefully out of the water. The pictures don't do him justice. His coat was solid gold and alluring to touch. His horns contrasted, silver and shining under the afternoon sun. The elegant bend of his neck as he drank spoke of his grace, and no doubt he is graceful, the picture of his leap into the air reminding me of it. I walked passed all of them, trying to catch a better view, even passed Mr. Liechti who patted me encouragingly on the shoulder. At my approach, Willy lifted his head. And I felt. . . I don't know. He is much smarter than other animals. He is wary of me, and hides his emotions. I know he could feel my pull, but he questions it. He tilts his head to the side, an unspoken question: _Who are you?_

"I'm a friend," I say, and follow it up with a smile to prove it and an extra push from my pheromones.

Willy steps closer, and then falls back in line, realizing that his body had acted against his will. I retreat my Alice from him, and he is relieved by his return of control. I keep only enough link between us for him to feel that I am safe, and I say it to him over and over again. The world is silent all around me, as if the forest has hibernated for this one encounter between he and I. I don't know how many minutes I stand there reassuring him, but no one comes forward to hurry me up, nor do I hear sounds of impatience from Mr. Liechti and the rest. I suppose Willy has entranced them too, and we're all just thinking that this is too surreal.

Finally, I take a step forward. The Ibex stays in place, his eyes locked on mine. I take another, and another, and another. Soon we are at level with each other, whereas a while ago I was on lower land. Only the stream separates us, the length of which I'm sure he can leap over if he wished to.

"Willy," I call out by name and try again by using my Alice. This time he moves towards me until both his front legs are submerged in stream water. I smile widely. "That's right, boy. We're all friends. We won't harm you. Come here, Willy!" I stretch my arms out to him.

Our connection grows. I feel him responding to me. I feel his attraction for me. I feel his trust and love. He takes a few steps backwards before leaping over the stream and landing smoothly beside me. I wrap him in my embrace and he makes a satisfied noise. He nuzzles his nose into my hand when I pet him. I wasn't mistaken, his fur is majestic. It was as smooth as cream and as soft as a duck's feathers. I felt the richness of his gold covering as I run my fingers along his neck.

We lock eyes and I tell him what I want him to do. He makes a sound in reply and obediently walks towards the cage, me following him.

"My God," I hear Mr. Liechti breathe out.

The men are snapped back into attention. They started approaching the cage, ready to close it once he enters. My heart melted at his fear and when he looked at me for certainty. I try to calm him down. "It will be alright," I promise. "I'll be right here."

He goes on until he is inside the cage and his instinct tells him to run. But the men have the doors closed up on him before he could act, and he is ours. He tried to fit his face through the bars and I put my hand on either side of it. I placed my face near his, as if we were going to kiss, and as a matter of fact, he licks me on the nose. I laughed, and his mood lightens and I laughed some more. And I didn't know why. Maybe it's because I never thought to encounter an animal like him, so uniquely…unique.

"You're my favorite," I confided in him. His eyes turn beady and he licks me again, and again. I couldn't stop laughing and I knew he'd be okay.

I watched as the men dragged her cage away, and everyone else hustled about, talking about what they just witnessed or preparing for the walk back to the clearing. It was when I turned around that my good mood evaporated. I froze. My face went stiff and my eyes bulged.

"Ho. Ta." I couldn't even complete my sentence, sudden disbelief making me go croo croo. She was standing a few feet away from me, a stoic expression on her pretty, supposedly-innocent-if-you-didn't-know-her face and a camera poised in front of her, as if she had just taken a photo… or several photos.

At my reaction, she smiled wickedly. "For old time's sake," she said. "And don't even try," she added, pulling seemingly-out-of-no-where what looked to be a modified version of her baka gun.

My eye twitched. Oh God, I'd never thought I'd see that thing ever again.

Still with her evil smile and a blackish aura permeating off her, she sauntered over to the group that had attended to Willy. I didn't bother taking pursuit of the pictures, knowing perfectly well of Hotaru's no miss record with her deadly weapon.

Oh well, I thought. Just for that, she doesn't get to ride Precious on the way back.


	5. Chapter 4: Alice

**Chapter 4**

_July 27, 2015_

All my life I have been acknowledged by many as an uncertified but incontestable animal expert – anything anyone needed to know about animals, I knew. A quick observation, a push of my pheromones, a stream of communication, and everything is remedied. It helped that animals are always so endearing… and adorable, irresistible even. Humans, I like to believe, behave an awful lot like animals. And so it baffles me sometimes that despite this I could undoubtedly be the most socially awkward being in this entire planet.

And, recently, I've been exercising this particular trait especially well while in the presence of one Hotaru Imai.

The right things never seemed to come out of my mouth anymore. I didn't know how to approach her usual hostility with humor and lightness, and how not to blurt out what I truly wanted to say. _Stop pushing me away already. I want to be friends, can't you see? _Nothing I did led her into seeing the way I did, so my responding action was what I believe most socially awkward beings did when deprived of the company they desperately wanted to be around. To put it in a nutshell, I stalked her.

"TELL HIM TO STOP! NOGI! NOGIIII!" I whirled my attention away from said person when I saw that Ernst was struggling to keep upright on the dangerously fast-moving treadmill. He looked as if he were running for his life. With the intensity of friction, the machine was whirring extremely loud, and the monitors attached to Ernst via wiring bleeped at the speed his heart was racing.

Running on a separate treadmill synced to that of Ernst's was the golden Ibex who at that moment had embodied the speed of a cheetah. I reached out to Willy and urged him to slow his pace. I ran over to him and rubbed the length of his neck soothingly. "That's it. Calm down, buddy. No need to give Ernst a heart disease." He slowed to a walking pace and both treadmills followed suit. His fur was velvet under my fingers and his body still cool despite the speed he was going on. While Ernst crouched to the ground, struggling to catch his breath, it looked like the Ibex was hardly fazed at all.

"Fascinating," Henri whispered from the other side of Willy. He had noted down some data in his clipboard, eyes brimming with excitement, before explaining further. "He was running a hundred meters in 11.5 seconds with perfect ease."

"Don't forget about me," Ernst commented, still panting. The dri-fit shirt he had worn in anticipation of the day's strenuous events clung to his skin with sweat as well as the front locks of his glistening blonde hair.

"Yes, but a little longer and you would have collapsed, but Willy he –"

"Was not even close to his optimum speed…" the pensive observation had come from Hotaru. She had been standing beside Henri this whole time – and distracting me from my task not too long ago, I might add – but now she took a step forward, entranced by Willy. I could almost hear _her _mind whirring at optimum speed. She turned to Henri. "Put it down on record. Human comparison Wyss stopped at 19.46 mph while subject is clearly far from its apex. Let's try this again tomorrow with the Ibex alone. Make sure it's well rested and fed heartily. We want it in top shape to get an accurate calculation of its speed."

"Alright, I'll let the keepers know," Henri said, writing some more on his clipboard. The scientist was on a sort of testing probation, if you could call it that. He was prohibited from leading his own lab work ever since his fiasco with the exploding experiments during my first day on the job. He's been tasked to assist the Ice Queen on her research instead, which couldn't possibly be an easy job knowing how much of a critical perfectionist Hotaru could be.

"That's all. Get to it then," she said, not even sparing the pitiable assistant a glance. Henri tapped his pen once on the clipboard, mouthed something incomprehensible and promptly shuffled out of the room. When he passed the glass window that separated the lab room from the corridors, I saw him messing his hair in frustration, which nearly sent me laughing.

"He's done for the day?" I asked Hotaru, still running my hands through Willy's coat. I could pet this creature the whole day – I've never felt anything softer. "Ernst also looks like he needs some medical attention." Person in question had managed to stand up straight already, but was still laboriously breathing. He raised a reassuring hand to me, trying to indicate that he could still manage.

"It'll do," Hotaru said after a while, scrutinizing Willy, trying to unlock the secrets there. Her brows had furrowed in puzzlement, and I can't help but smile a little. She looked like a little kid trying to solve a math problem that's been bothering her for days.

I hadn't realized that I've been projecting my thoughts to Willy, but the Ibex had been staring at her too, and had even proceeded to walking her way, stepping out of the treadmill, and over the one Ernst had ran on in order to cover the distance. Hotaru watched, shocked, and backed away a few steps in caution. "What's it doing?" she asked warily.

"_He _is curious," I said. _Because of me_. "No need to worry." With his long silver horns that curved towards his body, Willy could look like a fearsome predator rather than a gentle herbivore, but his intentions were nonaggressive.

The usually composed technician stilled as the Ibex approached her, closer and closer until their faces were only inches apart. He gazed at her face intently, part curiosity part jealousy at the obvious amount of time I spent looking at her. He looked and saw all the little nuances there. Small lips pinched in caution, pink from her lipstick. A long creamy neck deliciously exposed much thanks to her short-cropped hair. Eyelashes that curved naturally, rimming a set of large inquisitive eyes. And those eyes. What complexities were hidden beneath those depths. As he looked through he saw genius there. A beautiful little Athena she was. I had to tear my attention away, overcome by the observations that I wasn't sure were my own or Willy's.

"Well what do you know," Ernst said. "Looks like the beast had won over the beauty after all."

When I looked back, Hotaru had reached out her hand to Willy and he was sniffing at it almost like a pet dog. I watched in horror as he brought out his tongue and licked her hand in one fluid motion. I waited for her to draw out her baka gun from some hidden compartment around her lab coat, but it never came. She didn't slap the Ibex away or retract her hand for that matter. She looked as the animal continued its ministrations and _laughed_. She was actually giggling in amusement. The sound was so unexpected that Ernst and I looked at each other and both smiled in disbelief.

He and I both ran over to the other two as quickly as possible. Neither of us spoke about it, almost afraid to break the spell and return Hotaru to her original heartless self. She had gone onto rubbing Willy's head much as I had been a while ago, and her lips played with the ghost of a smile.

"How interesting," she commented to no one in particular. She looked for the entire world like a normal little girl contentedly petting an animal at a zoo, standing there like she had made a new friend and like she treated animals in this manner all the time. It was picturesque, to be honest.

Unfortunately, that priceless painting withered faster than it was created. Because, of course, she had to ruin the moment as she mused, "Maybe I won't cut off your horns after all. Such a pity. Perhaps a tiny sample from the ends will do?"

Willy was as shocked as I was. Lightning fast, I drew him away from her evil touch. We backed into a corner of the room – him protesting noisily from having his horns chopped off and me cradling his neck in my arms. Hotaru still had her hand raised in the air, petting an invisible creature. She looked surprised at our sudden movement blinking once then twice. Ernst slapped a palm to his face, as if to say 'I knew it was too good to be true.'

"What?" Hotaru asked, letting her hand drop and tilting her head to the side, clearly puzzled at our reaction.

_Oh my God! She was completely serious! _"You monster," I murmured, absolutely shocked. I couldn't help but tear up a bit at the image of a murderous looking Hotaru with a chainsaw in hand; ready to chop off this beautiful creature's wonderfully curved embellishments. "You better not lay a hand on Willy. You better not!"

She considered that for a moment before lifting a tiny shoulder in a callous shrug.

This crazy woman. This stunning, ingenious, crazy woman. She's going to drive me insane.

* * *

Later that evening, I had just come out of the shower when a soft rap against the door caught my attention. I stared at the analog clock hung on the living room wall. It was 9:25 in the evening and the world outside my windows was asleep under the vast dark blanket of the sky. "Hold on a second," I called out, wondering who could be visiting at this time of night. Not that I was complaining – I mean, it's not like I moved out into the middle of nowhere to be at peace and undisturbed, or anything like that. No problem at all.

I quickly grabbed a knitted sweater from my unpacked luggage (I know it's been a couple of weeks since I've arrived, but in my defense, I've been busy and didn't have much time to settle in) and pull it over my head, the dampness of my skin after showering made it cling to my torso in some places. I tugged on some jeans as well and make my way over the foyer as I do so, stumbling several times before I finally reached the door.

I once again wonder who could be on the other side. Belatedly, I realized that it would be unwise to just open the door. A barrel could be staring back at me once I do so. Or maybe a man-eating mountain lion. But then again that wouldn't be much of a problem, nor could they knock on doors for that matter.

"Who is it?" I asked.

No reply.

"Who's there?" I asked again, pressing my ear against the door this time. One second. And then another. There was no sign of activity. Then, all too soon, the door protested against my leaning frame and forcefully opened wide, slamming into my cheek and sending me falling flat on my behind!

Expecting a robbery, I scrambled to my feet and was about to dash for the knives on the kitchen counter, but all my adrenaline drained when I saw that there, standing on the wooden porch, infuriatingly calm, was a rosy-cheeked Hotaru Imai. I touched my own cheek and realized it, too, was probably red from the battering the door had given it. The skin was still hot to the touch.

_Of course_, I thought to myself, _What a very typical entrance for the mother of darkness herself_. I don't know where the angst is coming from, but Hotaru just seemed to be getting on my nerves a lot lately. _She's just so damn perfect in every way, there's absolutely no possibility of anyone being able to contest her judgment, _I thought sarcastically.

The culprit in question was holding up another odd looking contraption – the one she had probably used to violate the privacy of my home. Smoke was billowing off the nozzle's end where a metal wire protruded from, sticking to the door of my cabin through a dart that resembled a grappling hook.

"You couldn't have just said it was you?" I questioned, exasperated, as I stood up still rubbing my cheek.

She shrugged a shoulder, an annoying know-it-all habit of hers. "I might as well test it out. It latches onto tall heights without loosing momentum other hooks usually sacrifice when stretched to its limit, which explains the force it ejects. A prototype. But I think it's ready for release." She eyed the machine, talking almost as if she had been addressing her explanation to a rock. Pushing a button that made it contract into a palm-sized device, she tucked the modified grappling hook into her coat pocket and strolled across the threshold uninvited.

"I have something to say."

It was very odd behavior for her to come all the way here just to exchange a few words. "What is it?" I asked, my curiosity prickling.

She didn't seem to hear me. Her nose tilted up, her brows furrowed. She looked around inquisitively before asking, "What is that?"

"What's what?" Nothing seemed out of place to me.

"That smell…" She walked to the space of the kitchen but didn't seem to find the source of her intrigue. I inclined my head, not understanding. She took another sniff before deciding, "It smells like Lilies. Oriental Lilies."

The blush came to me as angry and quick as a sting bee in pursuit. I laughed sheepishly, cursing the moment. "That would be me. My mother sent me flower-scented shampoo. I don't think she considered my preferences."

She tried to hide an amused little smile. My face reddened even more, self-consciousness rising.

"In my defense, the nearest convenience store is a helicopter-ride away from here! And I mean, it's not very hygienic to not shower. My manly shampoo ran out. And by manly I mean really manly! So it's not like I chose…" I was rambling again, I noticed, but at that moment I couldn't curse my awkwardness, because another layer of ice had melted off her perfectly sculpted façade. Hotaru Imai was in my house, trying her best not to laugh.

Her cheeks flushed with the effort, and even then a smile was playing on her lips. I must have looked like a fool grinning at her like an idiot. I wished she would say something. _Baka Hotaru. You don't have to pretend around me. _

"Baka Ruka," she mumbled, finally sucking up her disorientation and rearranging her countenance. Still, the telltale signs of happiness were evident. Her eyes were softer, her cheeks rosy and inviting…

I cleared my throat, dispelling the distracting thoughts away. "So, what were you going to tell me?"

"Sit," she suggested.

I crossed over to the living room and sat on the sofa, resting my elbows on my knees and clapping my hands together. "Okay, go on."

She stood behind the coffee table opposite from where I sat and shuffled through a leather messenger bag slung over her shoulder. A second later and she slid a folder across the table towards me. I passed her a cursory glance before taking it. Her eyes were trained on the folder like a hawk, as if its contents might burst into flames at any given moment.

I opened the folder and looked through. "What am I supposed to be looking at...?"

In my hands were three large-sized pictures of a circle with more circular purple things dotted inside it.

Hotaru rolled her eyes, sidestepping the table to sit beside me on the couch. "Did you learn nothing from biology?" Biology was among many general education classes required from all students of the Academy… one that Natsume was never particularly interested in, and consequently one that we hardly ever attended.

"I learn more from talking to chickens than I would in that class."

"How modest of you." I throw her a pointed glance. She could at least let my ego go unscathed this one time. She knows I'm not proud of my elementary and high delinquencies. "Well had you paid attention, you'd know animals aren't the only things we learned in biology." It's funny. Her words were snooty, but I didn't have that irritated sensation while talking to a know-it-all. The scariest ones are those who are so convincingly smart you don't even have the time to hate them for it.

"This one," she said, pointing to the first full-blown picture, "Is the blood sample of a regular Ibex."

They must have been cells.

"This," she continued, "is my blood sample. And this," she pointed at the last film paper. "This is Willy's."

"Willy's?" She must have gotten the films mixed up. Comparing the first and last pictures, Willy's blood sample looked nothing like what it should be. "How… But, it resembled this second one more. Willy's blood is more human?"

"Not just any human."

She can't be insinuating that…

"Ruka, don't you get it?" Her eyes were beaming, her entire countenance alight with excitement. "I think Willy is one of us. I think he has an Alice." Her whole body leans towards me in eagerness, awaiting my confirmation. The proposition was ludicrous! It was hard to wrap my head around, especially with other things running through my mind.

_Us_. How could one word make all her imperfections go away?

She was acknowledging a world that she and I shared – a world that I could never escape no more than she can. We're Alices. We're different. We understand each other and we need each other. She knew that too, and tonight she had let down enough of her guard to show it.

That simple moment, that fleeting moment, that single delirious moment that she allowed me. It was for those moments that I hate her so much. I realized it then. She infuriated me to no end – this cold-blooded creature that thought only of profit, advancement, and science – because she was actually not all that she let people see. She could be kind, warm, and passionate, so completely beautiful and rare, and it pained me that she chooses to act otherwise around me.

Because I had learned to really like the perfection buried beneath all her animosity. And digging for that person, waiting for her to appear, was the most grueling task I had ever endured. But moments like these. It felt as if we were in a bubble of our own. It was the most gratifying reward.

"How?" I ask, my voice soft. "He's an animal, Hotaru. My pheromones wouldn't have worked on him otherwise."

Her brows furrow in thought. She lets her hands drop to the sofa seat and they scrunch up the fabric as they form into fists. "I don't know," she says, her tone melancholic. She didn't like not knowing. All too soon the trance was gone and Hotaru peered at me with steel in her eyes. "We can't tell anyone. We have to protect him, Ruka. He's one of us."

We must have looked like criminals, stealing off the record conversations at a secluded cabin in the middle of nowhere, whispering secrets like lovers. Surely it's criminal to want more of these late night visits from her?

_He's one of_ us. An Alice. I didn't know how it was possible, but I wasn't about to doubt the smartest person I knew.

I nodded.

I understood what she meant instantly. We had to protect Willy's secret. If anyone were to find out about him, these labs would be just as confining to him as the Academy was to us.

Our eyes met, both firm and determined. Behind them were shared memories of all the struggles that defined our childhood. "Okay. Let's bust him out."


End file.
